


Roaming the streets

by 0sicklyyouth0



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sicklyyouth0/pseuds/0sicklyyouth0
Summary: Davids life consists of school,work at a off brand restaurant then looking after himself at home.He finds its not just himself he needs to look after after becoming a father.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday it's just a day.To some it is the best day of the week,to others its the worst to David it was just another day.It just mean that he had another six hour shift at Luigi's an off brand small pizza shop.It was not bad but It was not great either.Less than minimum wage but David did not complain he was luck to get the job at fourteen.His jobs consisted of cleaning,taking orders,handling cash,taking out the rubbish,occasionally taking the odd mouse or rat outside,putting the pizzas in and taking them out of the giant metal ovens, while Luigi the owner made the bases of the pizzas or shouted at David.It was thought but it was what David needed his boss always told him.He was not sure if he believed it completely. David stepped out of the small shop the cold air a harsh contrast between the warm interior.Small icy raindrops licked David's face,his broken umbrella the only thing he had to protect himself,he debated picking up a new one on the way home or using is money for something more practical like food.

The rain began pounding on the black umbrella the sound relaxing no matter how inconvenient it was,David pulled in to a small alley a shortcut home that he normal did not like using due to the amount drug dealers and homeless people who could be violent,he did not want to get into a fight he just wanted to get home.To his surprise the alley was empty apart from the usual bins and litter lining the shady path.He cautiously made his way through his body aching at least he did not have school tomorrow and he would have the house all to himself due to the fact his mother would be at her boyfriends apartment as usual.A bottle clinked from impact from David's shoe making him jump he looked around making sure he was alone.It dark around eleven.That is when he heard it a small whimper which turned in to a bellowing cry echoing in the lonely walls of the alley.David ran afraid of the unknown reaching the end of the alley he looked back that noise still emanate from it he debated going back in it could be some older boys messing with him or a drunk man throwing up?No it sounded like a baby.David inhaled a sharp deep breath his lung slightly aching in fear “hello?” his voice travelled through the alley,but the crying did not stop.David decided to go back in he put his umbrella down holding it by his side as a weapon.Following the sound he pushed a couple of bins out of the way trying not to spill the contents all over the dirty concrete floor.To find a box.His hands trembled as he touched the rough cardboard lifting up the flaps he closed his eyes mentally bracing himself for the worse.

Big emerald eyes,soft black curly hair clearly of India descent.A baby dressed in a pale yellow.David knelt down moving closer to to the child in awe.He picked the child out of the box dropping his umbrella.He cradled the child making it stop crying instead staring up at David.Was he abandoned?He had to be his mother would not just leave him here all alone.

He began walking home unsure of what to do could he make this work? He had to looking in those eyes David saw himself abandonment is something they both shared in common.He wanted this child to have a good life,a life filled with love and joy,this is something David knew he could give.He held the baby on his hip fumbling for his pay in his pocket alright one hundred and twenty money he needed to spend on essentials for the baby and food for himself along with rent which he payed his mother.He gathered as much as he could on his shoe string budget going to the till.The woman looked him up and down “Is that your sibling?” her monotone voice was slightly off putting but David smiled as usual “Yes” he looked at the tiny human eyes full of pride. “What's their name?” David stopped and thought what was this little sweethearts name,their was nothing in the box no clue.The realisation of David not knowing the gender of the baby then sunk in as well. “Max” He looked back at the cashier who had finished scanning everything.That lie was not so hard if it is a girl we can call her Maxine or if it is a boy we can call him Maxwell, easy.David payed and hurried out of the store now realising being out at this hour with an infant probably looked suspicious especially if you looked around sixteen,David was fourteen however people often assumed he was much older probably due to the fact he was taller than majority of people in his year or maybe it was the fact that he was more mature than his fellow classmates.

David took the cold hard key out of his pocket while balancing everything else.Max had fallen asleep his soft curls tickling Davids chin.The door opened with a squeak.He clambered inside feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders.He warmed a bottle of formula testing it to make sure it was not too hot he knew he was not meant to wake a baby to feed it but rather have the baby tell him when it needed to be fed but David feared the worse what he had no idea how long the child had been sitting out their in the cold and the rain.As he did this he browsed the newspapers he had a full twelves hours of work tomorrow and could not leave Max by himself or take him Luigi was not too strict but he was strict enough to the point where David knew sneaking a baby in would lead to him being fired,he could not afford to be fired.His figure scanned the paper for the most affordable babysitter.Gwendolyn Sanchez £5 an hour.Either she would be a serial killer or love kids.David chose to believe she loved kids.He changed Max deciding that Maxwell was the correct name and began to feed him,he gulped down the bottle barely even stopping to take a breath David smiled he was really doing this doing things a father would do something he never had the joy of.David put Max down to sleep as he curled up in to a small ball his stomach full and his eyelids heavy.David looked at the number deciding he needed to call now in order for Gwen to reach his home in time for David to get to his shift on time.He picked up the old landline phone pressing the soft buttons each time it made a beeping sound.It rang a couple of times until and answer a woman “Hello” “Hi is this Gwendolyn Sanchez?” the phone fell silent David could hear a muffled shouting on the other end like the woman had put her hand over the phone “Gwen get down here your friends are calling at stupid hours again” David felt bad hoping they were already awake “Listen you little shits I know who you are and I will kick your ass next time I see you-” her tone was bitter everything a babysitter should not be “Ms Sanchez? My name is David and I was wondering if you would be able to babysit from six to six tomorrow?” David interrupted hearing Gwen on the other end remaining silent realising he was not who ever she thought he was. “I am so sorry I just things have been…” she trailed off “Of course I can just tell me your address and I will be their”


	2. Poor Penelope Priss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max this is Gwen.Gwen this is David and Max.

A knock on the door made David jump he had overslept he turned looking at Max still asleep peacefully a grumpy expression on his face.David jumped to his feet swinging the door open to see a tall African-Caribbean woman standing her deep purple eyes matched her purple blazer accompanied with a lighter shade of purple fabric which her pencil skirt was made from.She lowered onto David “Is your mummy or daddy home?” she asked her voice was strong and confident as was her stance.”Sorry?” David stuttered why would anyone want to see his mum and his dad was still locked up.A less confident voice stuttered through brief silence of Davids confusion “honey maybe we have the wrong house” he placed his pale hand on her shoulder. They interlocked hands before turning and beginning to walk back to the red car parked outside Davids shabby home. “Wait are you-are you Gwen?” they both turned around “you called?” the man asked his eyes narrowing “Yes” they both exchanged a glance before looking back at the car “Gwen get out”. 

The car door opened and slammed showing a girl around the same age as David maybe a little older her arms were filled with magazines she rolled her eyes and walked past her parents in to the house.And with that her parents left.”Hi I am Gwen listen sorry about last night some kids have been calling and you know kid stuff” she had braces which David did not notice until then probably due to the fact she had not spoken yet well at least not in front of David. “It is fine honestly,nice to meet you Gwen I am David and this is Max” David said picking up the baby and handing him to Gwen. “Is this your brother?” she said sitting down her magazines and holding Max he opened his eyes briefly to frown at her and then closed them again “no he is my son” David laughed it felt good to say he had officially adopted Max not legally but he would make do until he was old enough. “How old are you?”Gwen looked up and down “I hate to be rude but I have to go I will be back at six make yourself comfortable Max's last bottle was around one in the morning so he might be hungry all things he needs will be on the kitchen counter goodbye, goodbye Max” and with that Gwen and Max were alone.

Gwen had never been a motherly type in fact she hated kids they were gross and stupid as far as she was concerned.She ruffled through a few of her magazines all full of things that were important such as ‘what boys consider attractive’ , a section dedicated to ‘vampire boyfriend stories’ and information about ‘birth signs’.She glanced over at the kid its eyes were open again staring at her “what” she said she knew he couldn’t reply but it was nice to have someone to talk to.School wasn’t great for Gwen she attended an all girls school it was grand and architecturally beautiful however the girls their were not the nicest.She had a best friend once Jen she was so kind to Gwen they were like sisters and because of this their families became friends.Never apart. Where ever Gwen was Jen was by her side until Jen became popular and forgot about Gwen.Gwen placed her Magazine down on the old wooden table in front of her.After Jen left her she had no one there was girl four years above her who she tried to become friends with turns out she was just a bully,Gwen remembered that day the orange eyed girl had asked to meet Gwen in the toilets at break,Gwen came only to have the witch shoved her head down the toilet in front of all the other girls.She remembered the cackle that came from Penelope's trap as she shoved Gwen's head down again.Drenched and humiliated in front a large group of older girls Gwen felt like crying but she knew she had to take control of the situation.That did however lead to a trip to the hospital for an emergency nose job for poor Penny Priss and exclusion for Gwen for two weeks.It was worth it.


	3. an unexciting chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its really unexciting however it does get better in the next chapter.I promise.

David opened the door slowly he was tired today had been busy since Luigi decided to advertise with the offer of beating the price of the pizzazz down the road to theirs.Plus weekends were always busy.He saw Gwen holding Max a bottle of formula in her hand she turned her violet eyes staring at him. “Hey I am back” David smiled “I can see that” Gwen's monotone voice was contrasting to David's upbeat and happy tone.He handed her the money as promised and she smiled looking at the clock he was home around 15 minutes early.She walked into the living room sitting down Max still in her arms “let's talk” she said David sat across from her watching Maxs every move,he nodded. “How are you a father at however old you are?” she looked at Max and then David struggling to see the resemblance.David laughed at this “he's adopted I guess you could say not legally-” “you stole a kid?” Gwen cut him of “No no I found him in a box in an alley” Gwen opened her mouth to ask another question before she heard a car pull up outside,she glanced out the window to see her mother and father “what time tomorrow?” “six in the afternoon until ten” Gwen picked up her magazines handing Max to David and walked out waving to him.She climbed in the car looking back at the house David was working going to school and looking after a kid and she thought she had too many responsibilities.Maybe she could help out a little more while Max was sleeping she could tidy and wash some of the dishes and maybe even help with preparing food for David as long as she got payed she would try and help out. “Sweetie are you alright?” he father spoke up he glanced back at her in the mirror.She nodded and continued to read.

The next day went by quicker than David liked he spent so much time just watching Max play,that little grumpy expression never left his face as he stacked coloured blocks to make a tower to only knock them down with a victorious scream.David also managed to find a cheap,but good babysitter for weekdays while he attended school and a couple hours of work.He also took Max on a small walk still unable to buy a pram he instead places the child on his hip while handing out CVS around town,if he wanted to give Max the best chance in life he would have to work doubly hard to get enough money.David put max down for his evening nap as Gwen arrived he opened the door still weary that Max could be taken away from him. “Good afternoon Gwen” he took a few steps back letting her come inside she mumbled something before stepping. “listen I made these I thought you might want some so here” she pressed a small red plastic container in to the palm of his hand as he opened it the smell of freshly baked goods aromatised the room.Two cupcakes were neatly placed inside. “Thank you so much Gwen”he quickly placed the container down before rapping his arms around her in a tight hug,Gwen pushed him off quickly not wanting him to become too friendly.That would only lead to her being disappointed. “Don't you have to get to work” she folded her arms but she could not stop a small smile crossing her face.He was such a dork his forest green eyes never stopped sparkling.David composed himself before grabbing a cupcake and waving goodbye to both Gwen and Max.The cupcake was beautiful the soft,moist base.Carrot cake.The smell of cinnamon was comforting and the soft creamy icing was thick and luxurious.It never crossed David's mind that he had not eaten all day.

Max slept peacefully on the settee his little black curls covering his eyes.He was cute,but all kids are arse holes.Gwen had baby sat for a few people all of which replaced her after a few nights looking after the kids.She remembered the look on Mrs willsions faces when she found her child perched on the top of the fridge crying.Gwen warned her that is she was naughty she had to take time out,the top of the fridge just seemed like a good place to do that.The phone rang making Gwen jump a little and waking Max who seemed to be searching for David's presents,Gwen grabbed the phone “hello?”


	4. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love rain.This chapter was written then rewritten again I really dont have the motivation or time at the moment sorry.This fic should be complete in a couple more entry's.Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story.

The wind began to pick up a tornado was inevitable.The weather recently had been bitter.David waited a little before leaving.He wanted to see Max again so badly he waited for the moment all day that he could walk through the door and hold his baby boy.He could get the bus home however that required money,money David could afford to spend on something so insignificant.The walk was long and cold,the air brushed against his cheek planting icy kisses all over his red freckled face.He glanced over to see a family all wearing raincoats laughing and cheering as the youngest jumped in a puddle splashing his whole family all erupting into hysterical fits of more laughter,the weather did not even faze them.At least someone was enjoying the weather.He stopped walking continuing to stare at the family deep in thought,thoughts that not even the weather could bring him out of.Was he doing the right thing for Max? He would never be able to afford majority of the items that a child would need until he could get a better job.But the selfish thought of losing Max made Davids world a small and bleach one,he had love something every child needs but not every child got.He wanted to be their the first day of school for Max to see his little grumpy face walk in to begin a new chapter of his life,making new friends and growing.He imagined throwing a birthday party for Max nothing he could not in reality afford maybe a couple of pizzas,if Luigi was in a good mood he would possibly give them to David for half price.His first girlfriend or boyfriend or both.Going to a meeting and being told his son was doing amazing in a certain subject.Taking him to summer camp or on walks around the woodland area of sleepy peak.He could not let Max go not now,not ever. 

“Great how am I meant to get home?” Gwen spat down the phone to her father clearly not happy about the fact he was not willing to travel out in this weather.She could hear the phone being past to her mother,Gwen could almost see the lock on her mother's face as she spoke “Don't speak to your father like that,ask that David kid if his parents can drop you off or stay at his for a night” she suggested he tone matching Gwen's.She slammed the phone down slightly annoyed which made Max gurgle at her his eyes narrow like a cats.She turned on the small television picking up Max and rocking him slightly.So small and weak her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunder crashing.It made Max begin to howl his tears thickly running down his face.Gwen hugged him close and tight jumping at the sound.She was such a baby, Max could probably look after her better than she could look after him.She wanted to go home David's home was cold and empty and still foreign to her.Gwen longed for her bed where she could crawl up against her bed and wait for the thunder to stop.No wonder no one liked her at school she was scared shitless at thunder.Pathetic. “Shhhshshsh” she found herself cooing trying to calm herself and Max down.

David opened the door making Gwen jump Max wailed at the rush of coldness let in by the door.David slammed the door and walked over scooping Max up and rocking him slowly.Even though David was drenched head to toe he could not stop his natural instinct to pick Max up and cuddle him. “Do you want to get changed? I will hold Max” Gwen placed her hair behind her pierced ears reaching her arms out to hold Max missing how comforting it felt to have the small child pressed against her “he still has not had his bottle either” she added as David reluctantly let him go,instead climbing the stairs into a fresh pair of clothes.He glanced around seeing that Gwen had tidied a little.David never let the home get out of control but sometimes he would leave Max's toys out or some of the cloths he either felt he could not put away due to tiredness or just felt like it could wait.He walked back down Gwen sat in the kitchen feeding Max she looked pale,and weak. “I want to thank you Gwen for all your help” he smiled “It is what I am paid for” but even in the dim light of the kitchen he could see a small smile across her face.She explained her situation to David and he insisted that she could stay the night,the company was something he longed for.

The night was nice David could see Gwen was still a little on edge the colour slowly returning to her face “you don't like thunder?” David said in a hushed whisper,Gwen nodded slowly waiting for him to burst out in laughing.He did not,he smiled kindly “me too”.


	5. Davids mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Max hits his fifth birthday.

The cake was chocolate Max's favourite.It was covered in chocolate icing and delicate chocolate flakes.This was a special occasion. Gwen placed a wax candle in the centre of the cake.Lighting it with one swift motion she turn the lights off and walked in. Max looked up at her his eyes widening as David brought a bundle of gifts all wrapped in shiny silver paper reflecting the light of the candle. “Happy birthday buddy” he placed the gifts down and hugged him Max shrugged him off instead blowing the candle out squeezing his eyes shut.Life had become easier in the five years of raising Max.Gwen's parents divorced leaving her to choose who she wanted to live with,have a strong disliking to both her parents she decided to move in with David and Max while she studied at the same collage David attended.David had managed to get a better paying job that Luigi's and jumped at the opportunity he also did odd jobs for a man he called Mr Campbell Gwen only addressed him as a conman.Max had grown so much he often caused mischief around the town and more that a few occasions David had to pay for repairs for broken windows.He also had just started school which he had corrupt a couple of kids which is how the teacher put it however David chose to look at it as Max making friends.Max looked at David and Gwen unwrapping his presents a couple of new hoodies,socks,a cap and a baseball bat and balls.He smiled and hit one of the balls before David could stop him Gwen reached out preventing it from hitting David directly in his eye. “Now Max these games are for outside only” he smiled his baby boy all grown up.Well almost.

The front door flew open a woman staggering in Gwen leapt up and walked over to her “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?” the woman screamed at her “I could ask you the same fucking question” Gwen said her tone equally pissed off. “Mum what are you doing here?” the two woman turned their head to look at David. The women's forest green eyes looking Gwen up and down before she walked in “this is still my house Davey so get that bimbo outta here” she brushed her wild red hair out of her face trying to appear more composed,although she looked as if she had just climbed out of bed. “Mum this is Gwen she lives here now” David lightly squeezed Gwen's hand trying to calm her down,she brushed him off crouching down and picking Max up moving as far away from David's mother as possible.David did talk about his mother much what he did say made Gwen question where David learned to be a good father.She looked like David or David looked like her.Same messy red hair and forest green eye with a pale complexion.She screamed bad mother from her pedicured nails to her fake Gucci belt.It made Gwen feel sick.

His mother stared at Max like he was a demon she pointed at him her red manicured nail looking more like a little dagger. “What is this?” her voice sounding like poison “This is my son Max”David stepped in front of Gwen and Max towering over his mother trying to appear a little more intimidating. “You have a son with his whore? I thought I raised you better than that” she took her stance as if prepared for battle “Pathetic,you are a terrible mother aren't you Gwen,I bet you turned David against me did you,you -” “that's enough mum get the fuck out of my house” Davids said in a hushed whisper his use of a swear word making Max and Gwen flinch.His mothers eyes widened and her face fell “So little Davies got guts now, you will come crawling back to me” she said as she turned and walked out of the room,slamming the door shut as she left.


End file.
